Being Bitten (Drama)
Being Bitten (噛まれた?, Kama reta) is an audio drama and Track 14 on the second FLCL soundtrack album. It stars Haruko, Mamimi and Amarao, who keeps getting bitten by dogs, sheep, and even people. Meanwhile, Haruko finds money on the ground and Mamimi draws a graph. English Translation Mamimi: Haru-san! Haru-san, Haru-san! Haruko: Huh? Mamimi: That...over there. Haruko: Hmmm? What? Mamimi: Something's running toward us from over there. Really fast! Dog: Woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof! Amarao: What the heck is that? A dog, huh? Dog: Woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof! Haruko: Hey...what's that? Isn't it coming this way? Dog: Woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof! Dog: Chomp! (bites) Amarao: '' Whoa~!'' Haruko: Oh! It bit him. Amarao: Aarrghhh Gwarrrr! Mamimi: Hey! Bad dog! Amarao: Errgghhh...the dog! Mamimi: Let him go! Amarao: Arrgghhhh...the dog!! Mamimi: You can't go around biting people! Amarao: Whoaahhhh! Dog: Woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof! Haruko: Ohhh...it looks painful Haruko: Oh! I found a 100 yen coin! (The sound of a felt tip marker, being used to write down something) Mamimi: Are you ok? Amarao: I guess so. Haruko: Let's see. Your leg...Whoa! Look at that clear bite mark. Do you want to go to the hospital? Amarao: This is nothing. It'll heal on its own. Mamimi: Wow...Amarao, you're a real man. Haruko: Nahhhh, that's not it at all...this idiot is just trying to act cool. Amarao: Say whatever you want. The me you knew in the past and the me today are different. Mamimi: Huh? Oh...over there again... Haruko: What? Mamimi: It's coming again...really fast! It's heading this way from all the way back there! Three dogs: Woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof! Haruko: What...this time there's three of them? (A deep chomping sound) Amarao: Whoahhhh Ahhhhhh!!! Haruko: Boy, you do get bitten a lot. Mamimi: Bad dogs! Amarao: Oh nooo!! It's the dogs again! Mamimi: He just got bitten, you know! Amarao: The dogs again! Dogs: Woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof! Amarao: Eeeekkkkkk!! Haruko: Whoa! Lucky! What a place to find a 500 yen! (The sound of a felt tip marker, being used to write down something) Haruko: That's a lot of blood! Are you ok? Amarao: I'd be lying if I said I'm absolutely fine. But, I'd like to tell myself that, if I'm a man, I need to become stronger every time I get hurt. Mamimi: Woohoo! That is so cool! He could be seriously cool! Haruko: What kind of a statement is that from some moron who gets bitten by a dog with no good reason? Arrghh...boy, I hate idiots. Sheep: Baa baa baa ... (The sounds of a sheep stampede) Amarao: Whoa~~ whoa!! Mamimi: The throat is dangerous, you sheep! Don't chew on his throat! Amarao: It's a sheep this time~! Haruko: Aarrgghh! It smells like a sheep! Hey! Huh? Wow, what's this? Was this laying here from before? It's a thousand yen bill! A thousand yen!! (The sound of a felt tip marker, being used to write down something) Mamimi: Umm...are you ok? Amarao: In fact, I think it worked out quite well. We shall have lamb steak dinner tonight. Haruko: Lamb steak? I mean, the sheep bit you as much as it could and ran away already. You’re talking tough. Mamimi: You better go to the hospital. Amarao, even though you're a tough guy, this wound is too serious.(Ambulance sirens) Mamimi: Oh! They're coming from over there. Great! You'll be ok. Amarao: Getting treated is not my style...but tonight I suppose I could take a look at what a so-called doctor can do. Mamimi: Boy, he's a man. Haruko: Ohhh boy...whatever... (The ambulance crew pulls over and gets out) Mamimi: Hey, ambulance crew, please take care of him. He's the one who's hurt. Amarao: Well...it really isn't such a big deal...it's just bleeding a bit... (Two consecutive biting sounds) Amarao: Ouch!! Mamimi: I have no idea why they're biting! Amarao: Let go, you idiot!! What...what are you doing to my finger... (Two snapping sounds) Amarao: ...Aarrrgh! Ouuuchh!!! Aaarrrgghhh!! My fingernails!! (The ambulance crew drives off) Amarao: In the chaos, they broke my fingernails...Ouuch!! Haruko: I guess even you couldn't keep on acting cool, huh? Oh! I found a 500 yen coin. (The sound of a felt tip marker, being used to write down something) Haruko: What the heck are you writing every time I've been picking up money? Mamimi: Uhh...well...it's just a little graph. Oh...here comes an old man from over there... Mamimi: Umm...is there something? Haruko: I bet you he probably came to bite him too… Old Man: Ohhh....hahahahaha Amarao: Who are you?! Old Man: Don't you know? I'm someone you know really well. Amarao: Stop kidding around!! I don't know who the hell you are! Old Man: You don't recognize me even when you see these scars? Haruko: Oh! That old man's scars...they're in the same places as where he got bitten today. Mamimi: That's right... Amarao: Wha...what does that mean?! Who the hell are you?!? Old Man: I guess you have some idea. I'm you...45 years from now. Amarao: That...that's ridiculous! Old Man: I don't blame you for not being able to believe it. But truth is stranger than fiction. (The dramatic sound of the wind blowing) Old Man: Here...Chomp!! Amarao: Ouch!!! Hehe! That hurt like hell! Old Man: Ohh! Hahahahhahahahahahahahah Haruko: Oh! Some more money...oh dang it...it's only a 100 yen coin. (The sound of a felt tip marker, being used to quickly write down something) Mamimi: Panpakapa~n Panpanpan Panpakapa~n! Haruko: What's that? Have you seriously turned absolutely nuts? Mamimi: The graph is finally complete! Mamimi: Here...please take a look at this. The vertical axis shows the amount of money that Haru-san picked up, the horizontal axis shows when she picked up each amount. At first, Haru-san picked up 100 yen. The second time was 500 yen, third time was 1000 yen, next it was 500 yen...and finally at the end it was 100 yen. When I drew all this into a line graph, it turned into this beautiful mountain-shaped line! Haruko: That's true. It is a beautiful mountain shape. Amarao: It's a mountain shape... This is one beautiful mountain-shaped graph! Mamimi: It's an awesome mountain shape! Haruko: This is a totally impressive mountain shape! I'm happy for you, Amarao! Amarao: Mountain shape! Mountain shape! Old Man: Oh...hahahahahahah! Hahahahahaha! The contents of this English translated text is: 2000 King Record Co., Ltd. All Rights Reserved © 1999 GAINAX / KGI Category:Fooly Cooly Soundtrack